Absolute Zero
by AzureHaseo91
Summary: A calm day at Devil may Cry turns into a quest to seek out the answers needed for a new hero in the workd of soul reapers


CHAPTER ONE: FOREIGN ENEMIES

" Ring, ring...Ring, ring" the voice howled out into the quiet room. "Ugh, fine! I'll get it", the young man sprawled out on the torn couch groaned. He lazily got up, crossed the room, and picked up the black phone. " Devil May Cry, how can I help you?" he answered.

" Hi Zero, I am going to be running a little bit late today. Do you mind taking care of the shop until I get back? You know the other two wont". A woman said through the phone. Zero sighed , " yeah I can Trish, but can you pick me up something while your out"? The woman laughed cheerily " sure thing Zero, later" she said before the phone went dead with silence.

Zero hung up the phone and sat down in the desk chair, arms folded. The desk was warped with water damage, and the chair was creaky and a little torn. The couch he slept on was wrapped in a fancy leather material, but was more torn than the desk chair. A few pictures were suspended on the nicely painted walls but nothing else seemed to stand out in the room. Zero sighed and stood up eying the kitchen door, even standing he seemed no taller than five feet. His clothes mimics his mentor's with his own touch of blue strips down his overcoat along with his blue and black leather pants. His sword sheathed on his back. Triple barreled handguns hugged both his right and left sides, and a shotgun tucked snugly in his overcoat.

He walked over to the kitchen door and popped it open wanting to observe the leftovers. As he opened the fridge door her groaned noisily, "pizza again?" he said distastefully as he snagged a piece and popped it in his mouth. At that moment three things happened.

First, he heard a loud crash from up stairs. Seconds, Dante and Nero came running down the stairs swords drawn engaged in battle. Third, Zero was knocked back into the sink by on unusual looking entity wrapped from head to toe in a material that had the look of bleached bone. A mask of the same material surrounding its face , with markings scattered all over its body.

"Zero run! You won't be able to win against these guys, kid" Dante and Nero said in unison. Zero ignored them by grabbing his own sword, taking a swing at the enemy. The creature dodged the first swing and lunged at Zero. He ducked and with one swipe of his sword, cut through the entity's mask.

The mask fell to the ground and shattered revealing the face of a young woman behind the boned armor. Zero hesitated with the killing blow, only grazing her cheek. The woman smiled and sliced through his right arm than his upper torso. Zero fell to his knees, weakened and in chock.

The woman sneered and pushed him down. " I should kill you for destroying my beautiful mask, but your lucky this time, our orders are to capture the two devil hunters. A mission is done, and I don't have time to kick babies ass. Lets move out" she said matter of factually as she went to leave she turned " don't follow us wimp" she said as she hit Zero in the gut, he gasped for air as she left. His vision was getting blurry. Before he passed out his last thought was ' I failed everyone...'

…...Few hours later...

"Zero! Zero wake up!" A familiar voice called his out from the black void of his mind. Zero struggled to open his eyes and succeeded. He looked around and saw that Trish treated his wounds.

"thank you" he told her after their eyes met.

"No problem, tell me Zero who did all this?" she asked looking around the room at the mess. Half worried half pissed Zero forced himself to look her in the eye.

"We were attacked, Dante and Nero were taken somewhere I tried to stop them but..." he trailed off, pained. " Trish they looked human with bone armor on, they were too strong" Trish went from concerned to pissed off in seconds.

"Are you sure about that Zero?" she asked cautiously. He nodded and at that moment she started digging in her pockets for her cell phone. Once she found it, she scrolled down until she found the right number and put the phone to her ear.

"Hey its me, I need a favor. We were attacked by a gang of arrancar so I need you to open your gate so I can send someone to solve this problem. He don't know what he truly is yet" she said continued. The last comment confused Zero. Were they talking about him?

His thought was broken when he heard Trish's voice again. " listen you fucker, you owe me so.." she paused for a moment before giving off a smile. " Then we have an understanding, he will be through in 10 minutes. Uh-huh good-bye" she said hanging up the phone soon after.

Grabbing Zero's hand she pulled him towards the messy living room. " We must hurry so follow me" she said with Zero hot on her heels. One picture was left untouched when she pulled it down revealing a hidden room.

It was a small room with only one thing in it, and Zero know what it was the moment he seen it. " why do you have a hell gate in the shop Trish?" he asked astonished. ' Does she know how much danger it could put us all in?' he though to himself. She turned to him from a tech panel she was messing with.

"I will explain once you return." she said as she pulled out a crest imbedded hammer. The crest was that of a face engulfed in blue flames. " This may hurt a bit" she said as she hit Zero in the head, pushing his soul from his body.

Zero rubbed his head slightly before looking down at his now still body. "Trish" he asked " what did you do to me?" Trish smiled hitting a few buttons opening the hell gate. It looked different though, Zero noted.

Instead of a blood color it radiated a royal light, and a hail way look to be where the portal lead to. Trish smiled, " you are now in spirit form, which is needed to pass through the converter". Zero nodded dazed as he poked his still body with the hilt of his sword.

Zero stood up and faced Trish, now serious. She cleared her throat. "You will meet a man that will aid you, he is... well you will know when you meet him". She finished.

Zero nodded and approached the gate, took a deep breath and entered the hallway. As he entered he began to survey the area. It was a normal white hallway but it seemed endless with many doors.

'Which dame door do I try first?' he asked himself. He took the step forward and a door to his left opened up, and a young woman came dancing out. She wore a black leather skirt with a long sleeved dark blue shirt. Her hair was pulled into a long deep violet ponytail.

She smiled at Zero and pranced to another door to his right looking right at him.

"We better get going so we can find them", she said smiling. Zero tilted his head at her as he walked to her and the opened door. "who are you?" he asked the woman. She grabbed his hand and smiled. "We will know each other better soon" she said as she pushed him into the blackness behind the door. He lost his consciousness soon after that.

…... A few hours later...

Zero woke up noticing two things. First he saw clouds which must mean that he was somewhere out side. Second a man with piercing gray eyes and a green sun hat was staring down at him.

Zero groaned noisily. "Well hello devil" the man said tipping his hat down. Zero was to tired to fight so he just lay there. " Who are you?" he asked the mysterious man. The man smiled " Kisuke Urahara, welcome devil to Karakura town" his smile became more sinisterly. " Welcome to your journey's beginning"

Author's end note:

"Well I hope that everyone is liking the story so far, I worked really hard on this. I want to thank my friend for posting this for me and my friend H.R. For helping me get this story off the ground. If you want a certain pairing in the story feel free to let me know. I think my OC needs more help so there might be another guest demon showing up at some point. Until next time everyone.


End file.
